Little Games
by Super Sheba
Summary: Klavier Gavin's abs were everything she expected and more. Klavier/Ema.


Little Games

She tried to hate him, she really did. Every day he made asinine comments that really should not have come spouting from a professional's mouth, and his amorous attitude aggravated her to no end. He was a glimmerous fop, plain and simple. So why did she always find herself in his presence no matter how hard she tried to escape from the prosecutor whom she had long ago labeled a fool?

And why was she sitting with him, then, on a Saturday night, playing a game of poker around a small round table in her living room?

Ema had no clue, but as she sat there, a rather large pile of chips sitting in front of her, she found herself with an amount of confidence that was probably unwise.

"So, Gavin?" Ema asked, a smirk across her pretty little face. "You ready to give up and go home?"

"Ah, meine Fräulein." Klavier replied, placing a hand to his chest in mock offense. "You misjudge me. You must think I have no chance of winning, ja?"

"Gavin, you've lost the past 10 games and are down 100 dollars? Is it really that enjoyable to lose money in such large quantities so quickly? Are you some sort of masochist?"

"Nein, Fräulein Detective." the prosecutor told her smugly. "I do, however, have a little proposition to make."

"Oh?" Ema questioned Klavier, her voice edged with untamed pride. "And what would that be, _Herr Prosecutor_?"

"How about we play a game of strip poker." Gavin suggested, sporting his own brand of smirk as shock overtook Ema's features. "If you win, I buy you snackoos for the next month. If I win, then, well, we'll figure that out later, as it's not very likely, ja?"

"You're on!" Ema exclaimed, her shock turning into a bit of excitement at the prospect of humiliating that glimmerous fop once and for all. "Just don't come crying to me when you're sitting half-naked in my living room, Mr. Prosecutor."

"Perhaps you should be more careful, Meine Detektivin." advised Klavier as he dealt the cards. "You wouldn't want to strip for me, now would you? Although I might rather enjoy it."

Ema flushed at Klavier's challenge, taken aback by his warning.

"_Idiotic man and his stupid flirtatious attitude."_

Ema looked at her cards, her face expressionless.

"_Two of a kind. Well, that's not great, but it's better than nothing. I can discard my other three cards and hopefully get a better hand._" Ema thought to herself as she studied her cards.

Ema placed three cards in the discard pile and drew three new ones. Nothing.

"_What happened to my luck?_ _I was doing so well earlier!_"

A wide grin akin to that of the Cheshire cat was spread across the rock star's face as he gazed at Ema.

"_He's just trying to fool me into folding!_" Ema decided as she looked at her opponent.

They revealed their hands to one another.

"A pair of nines." Ema stated, her annoyance clear in her voice.

"Oh, meine Fräulein Detective!" Klavier exclaimed, mock shock and pity crossing his handsome features. "What ever happened to the luck you were boasting earlier? I have a straight. Five, six, seven, eight, nine. My, my! How fortuitous!"

"Wipe that grin off your face, you glimmerous fop." Ema said angrily as she shuffled the cards back into the deck. "You just have a bit of beginners luck!"

Attempting to start another game before the prosecutor remembered their little agreement, Ema began to deal out the cards.

"Tsk, tsk." scolded Klavier as he placed his hand atop Ema's. "Whatever happened to my little proposition? We both agreed on it, ja?"

Ema gritted her teeth and suppressed a growl rising in her throat. "Fine."

Pulling off her white lab coat, Ema felt a slight chill as the cool air of the room enveloped her body. She refused, however, to shiver and let Klavier get wind of her discomfort.

Ema finished dealing and examined her new hand, almost smiling at how much better her hand was this round. This time she had a straight; Klavier would be getting a taste of his own medicine.

With a strange sort of laugh, Klavier put his cards back down on the table.

"I fold." He said nonchalantly, brushing an imaginary speck of dust from his shirt.

"Wait, you WHAT?" sputtered Ema as she looked Klavier in the eyes. Upon the realization that she would be in the room if Klavier lost and had to strip, Ema became very nervous and began to shove snackoos into her mouth.

Munch. Munch. Munch.

Chewing hard, Ema tried to ignore the little voice in the back of her head telling her that perhaps Klavier, an extremely attractive guy from every point of view, being half-naked in her living room wasn't such a bad thing. Ema promptly gagged that voice and returned to her game.

"I had a straight. One, two, three, four, five." Ema explained as she returned both of their hands to the deck. "Are you sure you can handle the pressure, Mr. Gavin?"

Klavier ignored the taunt, merely replying, "Ah, but perhaps you are looking forward to me being naked in your living room, ja? After all, I am such a handsome man."

"In your dreams!" taunted Ema as a competitive fire grew in her eyes. "You. Shirt. Off. Now!"

Klavier began to pull at his shirt teasingly in a manner ever so slow that Ema finally came over yanked it over his head, which in her opinion, was entirely too large.

"Was the waiting too painful for you, Liebe?" Klavier asked Ema with feigned seriousness.

Klavier Gavin's abs were everything she had expected and more.

Ema had to stop herself from reaching forward and lightly touching Klavier's well-built chest.

"_He's just a good-looking asshole_." Ema persuaded herself as she watched him deal the cards with a skilled hand.

Again they played, and yet again Ema's luck had disappeared. It was then that she realized the only thing she was still wearing was her blouse, sweater-vest, and skirt, and the blouse and sweater-vest were connected. She was left only with the option to bare all. Literally.

"Now Herr Prosecutor, don't you think we should have a tiebreaker?" Ema pleaded, hoping that he would not notice the fear in her eyes. "Isn't it a bit odd that my luck has disappeared?"

"Not at all, Fräulein." the suave prosecutor said in a confident tone that worried Ema. "A deal is a deal, is it not?"

"Yes--" stammered Ema in embarrassment as the thought of him seeing her topless assaulted her mind.

"Perhaps, though, we can make a little exception, though, ja?" Klavier added, interrupting the poor detective mid-sentence. "I can think of something better than seeing you topless."

Ema exhaled a sigh of relief, then shuddered at the thought of what his perverted mind had thought up this time. After all, the game of strip poker had all been his idea.

Klavier leaned closer and closer to Ema, and she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. Their lips were a mere inch apart, and Ema's heart pounded in her chest with excitement.

His lips looked so soft, and Ema's mind jumped to a conclusion worthy of one of Gavin's fanatical fangirls.

Ema allowed her eyes to close and her imagination to take over as she waited for Klavier to claim his reward.

Suddenly, however, there was a flash and Ema's dreaming came to a halt.

Klavier Gavin stood in her living room with a digital camera. Walking up behind her, Klavier tapped Ema on the shoulder and held the camera in front of her face.

"What shall I call it, hmmm?" Klavier asked Ema, who was currently attempting to shove her jaw back into place after it had hit the ground. "I think I'll call it, 'Meine Desperate Fräulein.'"


End file.
